


[podfic] Research Opportunities

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Series: Popular Media in a Galaxy Far, Far Away [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Companionable Snark, F/M, Fluff, Irony, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, podfic cover art welcome, popular media in a galaxy far far away, references to Shadows of Mindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: Mara discovers Luke conducting "research," but the resulting conversation doesn't go the way she anticipates.





	[podfic] Research Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Research Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688406) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 

> Thanks to KLCtheBookWorm for hosting the mp3! (Go read her fics here on A03, too; they're great!)
> 
> This fic is the all-but-inevitable follow-up to [The Best Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628457). Because "Luke and Mara snarking at each other" practically writes itself.

Download MP3 [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Research_Opportunities_by_atamascolily.mp3).


End file.
